


Blood Rage

by jaycee922



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: F/M, bundling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaycee922/pseuds/jaycee922
Summary: This is my take on the bundling scene in ADOW episode 5.  It is from Matthew Clairemont's perspective and is again my take on his thoughts and feelings during that scene.





	Blood Rage

**Author's Note:**

> This will contain spoilers if you have not seen ADOW episode 5 nor read the books about the bundling scene.

Matthew waited.

  
It seemed like an eternity, as her hands began to undo the buttons on his shirt. He watched her long fingers as she first pushed one mother of pearl button through the soft blue material of the shirt and then the other.  
His heart beat, a single long thump.

  
Diana felt it under her finger tips, and placed her hand flat on his chest. Another beat.

  
He suddenly smelt the fragrance from the strands of her hair that caught on the whiskers round his chin. His hands found her shoulders and he tried to push her away. His single half-hearted protest. He didn’t want to rush with Diana, didn’t want to spoil the moment with furtive movements and lust, but he couldn’t help himself.

  
He closed his eyes, his nostrils flared as he took in the other scents around her.

  
God, he just wanted to back her up against the nearest wall. His vampire, his monster dearly wanted that. He, the man, did not. He wanted to take time, to savour her and explore her body. He wanted to know what she liked, her ridges and hollows, Christ, he wanted to tease her to screaming point and test her limits. He did after all enjoy the hunt best, always had.

  
He broke the silence instead with words.

  
‘You may not like what you see’ whispered into the balmy scent laden air.

  
Diana in her usual direct way just looked at him with liquid blue eyes and continued to undo the buttons on his shirt. Matthew conceded and helped her progression by undoing the cuffs. They were after all bundling and the object of bundling was discovery.

  
‘What the hell,’ he thought.

  
He needed and wanted to explore her body in the same way that he wanted her to explore his. Maybe later tonight he would let her. Maybe not. Bundling was a slow process.

  
She undid his shirt and pulled it off his arms and out of his trousers. If he wasn’t a vampire his heart would be racing and his pulse; he didn’t want to think about what his pulse would be doing were he still human.  
Instead he breathed and his heart shuddered to life two then three beats then nothing. He looked at Diana in wonder, she made him feel alive. She made him feel like a man. Correction like a man in love.

  
Then he sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. He could smell her hair as her fingers were trailing along the scars of his body. Scars that were evidence of his long existence and past lives. She touched the wound from the Hundred Years War, made by the tip of a broadsword, it was sensitive and made him shudder and stretch the muscles of his back. Her hand slowly stroked round the small of his back as she looked at his skin and came to rest on his abdomen.

  
His heart beat again, hard against his chest. She had to have felt it.

  
Matthew could hear Diana’s pulse too and smell her blood as it pumped faster through her veins. He could smell other things too. Things that he knew Diana would be embarrassed about if he told her. He knew for instance that her nipples were erect as he could hear and see the increased blood flow, both there and in other places. Matthew could smell her desire and knew that if he tasted that part of her he would be able to taste minute amounts of blood, she had just finished her period, god he needed to stop this. Focusing on this would drive him mad tonight.

  
Before he could stop himself, Matthew lifted Diana into his arms and laid her upon the bed. He laid down between her parted legs and knew she could feel the evidence of his desire. He looked into her eyes and smiled at her and did what he was wanting, needing to do.

  
He kissed her lips.

  
Slowly, oh so slowly, he touched his tongue to the seam of her closed mouth. Asking for permission. It opened and he kissed her far more thoroughly, willing her to part her lips so that he could taste her. She tasted of honey and sunshine like he knew she would, and his desire for her blood was making his body hum. He couldn’t and wouldn’t give in to that beast.

  
He wanted to taste her between the legs, but dare not knowing that he would not be able to control himself. He closed his eyes again.

  
When he opened his eyes his pupils had dilated Diana smiled at him, good job she thought that all this indicated was desire, he was sure that she wouldn’t be smiling if she knew. Blood rage was a relentless mistress.  
Matthew placed his hand on Diana’s leg, he touched her knee, and drew his fingers slowly along the inside of her thigh. He had to touch her, her desire was overwhelming to his senses. 

  
He looked Diana directly in the eye as he angled his hand to touch her above her clothing. He wanted to smell her; all of her. He touched her between the legs over her clothing angling his hand to make sure his strokes were firm. Her back bowed towards him, she let out a moan and shuddered. God, she was so responsive.  

  
Matthew watched Diana carefully for signs that she did not like what he was doing. He saw none and took this as permission to continue. Matthew began touch her with increasing pressure, feathering his hand between her legs, a promise of things to come.

  
He could tell by her increased blood flow that she was near to finishing. He read surprise on her upturned face that it had happened so quickly. He increased his strokes and held her down with his other hand. He lowered his face to kiss her shoulder and made contact with the top of her breast instead.

  
His mouth of its own volition sought her heart vein. The place that mates drank from in the throes of passion. He could not let himself drink from her, so he continued to hold her down and stroke until he had pushed her over the edge and beyond.

  
The smell was indescribable, a sweet nectar for him. He smelt honey and honeysuckle, lady’s mantle, desire and very faint traces of blood. God, it was delicious.

  
Matthew laid his head upon Diana’s shoulder. She looked up and smiled

.  
‘That’s not bundling!’ she whispered.

  
Matthew turned his face to Diana, ‘It is in France’ he murmured back.  

  
He smiled, stroked her face until her body was turned to him. He crushed her against him so she could feel his desire. She moved her hand to the waist-band of his trousers and quickly touched his erection above his clothing. Matthew gasped and sucked in a breath. They had time. He didn’t want to rush this now, especially now as he was trying to control himself with this one perfect woman, his woman.

  
Diana looked directly into Matthew’s face with a questioning look. She rested her hand across his stomach. Good Christ, she was going to kill him, and he told her so.

  
Both Diana and Matthew whispered to each other in the tone that lovers use until the early hours. Talking about all manner of things except what they had just done.  

  
For the first time in months Matthew felt relaxed and at peace and he turned on his side, his eyes drifting to a close until he finally slept. Lulled by her deep breathing and the steady rhythm of her heart.


End file.
